


Peterick One-Shots

by AwokenMonster



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cheesy, Love Confessions, M/M, Picket fence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: A series of fluffy, smutty and dramatic one-shots between Pete and Patrick of Fall Out Boy.Rating will definitely soar to E at some point.





	Peterick One-Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete overhears Patrick practicing his love confession
> 
> Totally stole the title from Miss Missing You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! Look! A FOB update! Not like anyone cares but yeah... I'm working on a major chaptered fic called To Own A Seraphim. Waiting for the lovely Juunawon to return and give her opinion before posting that fic but yeah, it's about a Seraphim Patrick getting kidnapped by Demon Pete to present him to the Emperor of Hell. This is a random one-shot I came up with, could've done better but I still love the concept. Enjoy!

Pete tumbled out of the bus, gasping for breath as if something had died aboard. Patrick could only follow him with a soft chuckle. “Come on, the smell wasn’t that bad.”

Pete whipped his head up, leaning his hands heavily on his knees as he doubled over. “Wasn’t that bad?! Patrick, a nuclear bomb would’ve cowered in fear of your fart!”

“Hey, you do it all the time but when I do it, I’m Satan?” Patrick complained, folding his arms and staring at the older man.

Pete turned his head to the ground, seemingly out of breath but he was being theatrical again. He knew how to get Patrick to roll his eyes.

“It smelled like you sped up global warming a few stages on your own. That is wiiild, Patrick”, Pete teased, earning a stomp to his arm. “Cut it out!”

The bassist grinned. “Alright alright. I think there’s a McDonalds near. You wanna go grab a bite?”

“Don’t think we’ve got time for that. Besides, gotta watch the bus while the driver’s off to the bathroom”, Patrick said.

Pete raised an eyebrow. “I’ll go get some fries to eat aboard. You want me bring you some too?”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks!” Patrick replied, smiling brightly while Pete walked away. The smile faded the further he stepped away until nothing but a sigh was left.

It was getting harder and harder to hide his crush on that man. He was always laughing at Pete’s jokes which probably weren’t even that funny but he felt like his laughter counted as flirting. Like it was the most obvious sign of his crush.

He just couldn’t keep the smile off his face when Pete was happy. Fucking hell, he had to talk to him about this. He couldn’t go on living his life in ignorance. He had to fight for this crush. If you don’t fight, in fear of losing, you’ve already lost.

Patrick wanted to fight for this. He wanted to be brave and tell Pete. Even if he would get rejected, at least he could move on rather than live in the void of not knowing what the answer would be.

How would he tell Pete?

How would he even get his attention?

Patrick stepped along the side of the bus, watching his feet touch the ground after one another. “I can’t just be random about this.”

No, he couldn’t. He had to figure out what would be best. Things in his head always sounded a lot better than out loud. “How?”

He stopped to clear his throat. “Hey Pete! No… Hi, Pete! … That doesn’t sound right. Sup, Pete? Fucking hell, why can’t I even say hi to him before doing this shit?”

He paced back and forth, rubbing his eyes tiredly. This was a lot harder than he imagined.

“Pete, listen.”

Yeah, that was the one!

“No, no. I can’t go like that. If I say it like that, Pete will think something bad happened. I can’t be serious like that. It’ll freak him out”, Patrick sighed, throwing his hands up in frustration and stopping dead in his tracks again.

He zipped up his jacket, sinking his hands into his pockets and pulling up his shoulders to keep himself warm. “Listen, Pete. I gotta tell you something”, the singer tried again.

Again, it sounded way too serious but he had to be at least somewhat serious or Pete would think it was all a joke.

“I… I don’t know how to tell you but… I love you.”

Silence.

Patrick groaned and flung his hands up again “Nooo, I can’t say that! Loving him already will freak him out but fuck it, I do love him!”

He kicked a pebble in front of him, watching the little puffs of breath dissolve into the frozen air. “Pete. I like you. A lot. I mean. I tried to hide it and deny it but I can’t do it anymore. This is who I am and you-… That was gay. Such a nope”, Patrick scoffed, hiding his face in his hands.

“Why is this so hard? Why can’t I just say…”, Patrick spun around, shooting finger pistols at the air, “Hey baby, you’re my picket fence.”

The moment he did it, he regretted it and his face dropped again, bringing his hands up to massage his temples. “Ok, here’s the deal… No wait, that sounds like I wanna be friends with benefits. I mean, sure, I would love to-.. No. No, Patrick. No compromises that’ll leave you hurt. Shut the fuck up.”

He shut his mouth, shocked at his own curse. He rarely cursed. Must be getting worked up over this stuff.

“Fine. I’m in love with you, Pete. No, I mean, I like you. A lot. It’s scary to admit it because you’re my best friend but hell, I’ve been attracted to you from day one. You’re the most handsome guy I’ve ever seen and that really was my opinion the moment I saw you. You’re fucking awesome. You’re my best friend. It shouldn’t be so scary to admit I fell for your charms. I can handle the rejection but-… What the hell am I saying? I can’t handle rejection!”

Patrick panicked, sitting down on the ground. His pants got dirty in the process but he could care less. Pacing back and forth was exhausting. Trying to practice confessing his love to his best friend was even worse.

He leaned his head into his hand with a frustrated sigh. “It’s not like I’m being creepy, Pete. It’s not like I’m telling you I’ve been peeking at you in the shower, right? Oh my God, stop sounding like a creep…”

Patrick shrugged. “One more try, Patrick. You got this”, he pulled himself together. “I like you, Pete. It’s scary to admit I have feelings for my best friend because these stories usually don’t end well. Sometimes they do, sometimes they don’t. I just… I wanted you to know so we could move past this. It’s up to you to decide how our story ends.”

It was cheesy but it made Patrick smile to himself. He loved that one and froze when Pete rounded the corner and neared Patrick. He was holding a bag of McDonalds. “Hey, Patrick!”

“Hi. How much do I owe you?”

“Oh, you don’t owe me anything”, Pete hushed him.

Patrick smiled, heading towards the door of the bus when Pete grabbed his arm. “Oh one more thing.”

Patrick turned to face him but was caught by surprise when Pete kissed him. It was gone as quickly as it had been there. Pete grinned. “I totally haven’t been peeking at you in the shower either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


End file.
